


Lightning Kisses

by anyakoku



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: mae always loved the rain, but it seeing celica out in a storm with red eyes sometimes made her hate the rain





	Lightning Kisses

Mae had never hated the rain, especially when it  _ really _ began to rain.

 

Sometimes she would run outside into the priory gardens and dance around like a maniac until Boey or Celica (sometimes both) would hurry out and drag her back inside, muttering about how she’d catch a cold if she kept acting that way.

 

That never did stop her from doing it though, sometimes even managing to drag Celica along with her, who eventually would get caught up in the fun of it all, and the two would be completely soaked from head to toe by the time Boey managed to convince them to come back inside.

 

But sometimes the rain wasn’t always fun. 

 

Sometimes she would see Celica standing out on a balcony in the middle of a storm, and she’d dash off to drag the girl back inside, freaking out like Celica was going to die of pneumonia. That always seemed to make Celica laugh, which made Mae happy. The last thing she wanted was for her best friend to end up sick and bedridden because of some silly rain. 

 

“What were you thinking, just standing out there like that!? You’re gonna get like, pneumonia or something!” She’d say, with Celica softly giggling in response.

 

“Nothing really, just thinking.” She’d always say, before hugging Mae.

 

But Mae knew there was more to it than that.

 

The rain couldn’t hide how red Celica’s eyes were whenever she had to be dragged back inside.

 

But anytime Mae tried to probe further, Celica brushed the topic aside. She was pretty good at that, Mae had to admit. But at the end of the day, it wasn’t okay, and Mila be damned, Mae wasn’t going to just go and let her bff keep hiding her feelings.

 

\---

 

It rained a lot on Novis. At least, it seemed like it did. With the way storms could last, it felt like an eternity waiting for them to pass. Some people thought it had something to do with Mila, but there wasn’t much to go off for that theory.

 

Today was different though.

 

Lightning storms weren’t unheard of on Novis, but they weren’t as common as a standard rain storm. Those just so happened to be Mae’s favorite, and why she had even become a mage in the first place.

 

“I wanna be able to zap people around just like  _ real _ lightning does!” She had told Celica and Boey when they were younger.

 

Boey would of course make some dumb snide remark about it, but it was what Celica had said that really stuck with Mae.

 

“I think you’d be a great lightning mage, Mae!”

 

Mae always got a dumb, silly grin on her face whenever she thought about that day. Sure, Celica was probably just trying to be nice, but for some reason, those words had just meant the world to Mae. Almost as if those words were the reason she had come so far in the first place.

 

“Celica…” Mae sighed as she looked out the window, raindrops pounding against the glass. She wondered if Celica would actually go out in a storm like this, a flash of lightning lighting up the dark clouds above the priory. 

 

_ Nah, she’s not stupid. _ Mae thought to herself.  _ Plus Boey’d have a heart attack. _ She snorted at the mere idea of Boey passed out on the ground.

 

On a sudden impulse, Mae got up from her spot at the window and made her way towards the gardens. If Celica wasn’t going to go outside today, then damn it all, someone had to, and that someone was going to be her.

 

\---

 

Stepping into the garden while it was raining was always fun for Mae. It never seemed to get old, the feeling of the first raindrop hitting her skin, and the hundreds more that were sure to do the same. She quickly undid her hair braids and tossed them to the ground. It was at that point though that she realized she wasn’t actually sure  _ why _ she had come to the garden in the first place. She didn’t feel like dancing, and no one had come rushing to drag her back in yet. It almost seemed a little pointle-

 

“Mae?”

 

Mae turned her head to the side to see Celica standing in the doorway to the garden, a few stray raindrops already getting her dress wet. On her face was a familiar look of concern, no doubt out of fear for Mae’s health, as usual. The priestess took a few steps out into the rain, her heels clicking and splashing slightly against the stone walkway beneath her. 

 

“Celica? What’re you doing out here?” Mae could feel her cheeks begin to heat up, despite how chilly the rains had made the air. “Weren’t you up in your room? Y’know, studying n’ junk?”

 

Celica shook her head, giggling a bit as well. “I was, but then I just so happened to see someone go out in the rain, and I felt that I just had to join her.”

 

“Aw, geez, you didn’t have to do  _ that _ …” Mae knew she probably looked as red as a tomato, but Celica hadn’t made any mention of it yet. Probably because this was  _ Celica _ , and she’d never do something like that. “But uh, thanks for coming out to check on me. You weren’t planning on dragging me back inside though, were ya?”

 

Celica laughed. “Not today, no. I was about to but… I felt I should indulge you a bit. That and…” A bolt of lightning lit up the sky before Celica could finish, the young woman in turn uncharacteristically yelping and suddenly clinging to Mae. Mae felt her chest heat up, and her heartbeat had quickened too. “You uh… You okay, Celica?”

 

A booming thunder had the redhead trembling against Mae, who gave a sheepish laugh. “Hey, we can go back inside if the storm’s bothering you.” Celica shook her head and backed away from her friend, still visibly shaken. “No, it’s alright. I’d rather be out here where we’re alone anyway.”

 

_ Oh boy _ . 

 

Celica didn’t wait for a response from Mae, not like Mae would’ve objected to it anyway. This was kinda what she had been after anyway. “It’s a bit selfish of me but, I often hope that I’ll never have to return to Zofia.” Her voice faltered a bit as more lightning lit up the sky, but Mae could tell she was doing her best to not overreact again. “As much as I miss it, as well as my… dear friend, I’ve found so much happiness here in Novis with you all. Especially you though, Mae.”

 

Mae’s heart began thumping again, just like when Celica had been clinging to her mere moments ago. “G-gee, thanks Celica…! Didn’t know I meant so much to ya!”

 

Celica smiled, and closed the gap between her and the mage. “There’s more to it than just that though, and I hope you’ll forgive me for this, but,” Without warning, Celica’s lips were suddenly upon Mae’s, her hands on top of her shoulders. Mae felt as if time itself had stopped, another flash of lightning illuminating Celica’s face for what seemed like eons.

 

When Celica did pull away though, her cheeks had a pink glow to them, though she didn’t break their contact. “I think I may be in love with you, Mae.”

 

Mae was silent for a moment before snorting. “Aw geez, is that why you’re always out on the balcony when it rains? Man, you almost had me worried to  _ death _ !” She wrapped her arms around the priestess, who did her best to reciprocate given the sudden change of mood. “I thought you went out there because of... “ She trailed off, knowing she could invoke some painful memories for Celica if she didn’t tread carefully. 

“Y’know what, let’s just get out of the rain for now, because boy do I have a lot to tell you.” She said, kissing Celica on the lips, thunder roaring in the distance.

 

Celica didn’t seem to mind it this time though.

**Author's Note:**

> "olivia, you just wrote a maelica fic, you;ve gotta wait before making a new one"
> 
> "lol watch this"
> 
> \--
> 
> this might read like a mess (maybe even a little rushed), but that's kinda bc i was up late over a few days writing it, but i'll be damned if i wasn't gonna write some in the rain first kisses while it was raining outside. hopefully this makes for a fun read though!


End file.
